Hope's peak academy's 75th class
by pantherxii
Summary: This is a idea of mine that might've happened before the first Dangan ronpa game so its a little bit of a Au
1. Chapter 1

This is a AU story I've been thinking of on what one of the classes before Makoto's class woke up or whatever since something must've happened to the other classes since there is some proof and Monokuma does mention some other ultimates at times. Oh and this is a slight different take for the killing game but I'll let you readers find out on your own.

Mayumi Yajirushi which is 17 and 6.3 feet tall along with pale skin, green eyes, and long orange hair that goes to the middle of her back while wearing black pants, a dark green long sleeve shirt with a black illustration of a dragon on the back of her shirt and black leather looking gloves wakes up in a hallway of a school. Only thing she could remember before waking up was how the headmaster had a plan to keep the students of Hope's Peak Academy safe from despair but something bad happened and she couldn't remember what it was while standing up.

"Hey ultimate archer are you fully awake?" A male voice asks to reveal a 16 year old man that's 6.2 feet tall along with dark red messy hair that goes to the end of his neck and blue eyes while wearing a black dress shirt, black pants, dark red gloves and a black mask that only covers his eyes with holes in them so he can see as he walks towards her with a smirk. "Masayoshi Ningyou the ultimate puppeteer, yeah I'm fully awake." Mayumi answers as his smirk fades and is replaced with a serious look quickly as he takes a step towards her before putting a hand to his head as if he has a headache.

"Do you know what is going on?" Masayoshi asks "no I don't sadly." Mayumi answers before walking over to him and sees that blood is dripping from his head to reveal that he must've been knocked out with force by a blow to the head. "Do you think the ultimate despair did this?" Mayumi asks "no its not Enoshima, there must've been another ultimate despair but in our class." Masayoshi answers before they look around to see that the walls look slightly broken to reveal that they're on the second floor of the dorms. "Come on let's see if we can find out what's going on." Masayoshi says before walking towards the stairs to the first floor with Mayumi following him closely, the two goes down the stairs with Masayoshi looking around the floor with Mayumi behind him.

"So um Masayoshi do you remember any of the previous events?" Mayumi asks "of course I do or I would've forgotten you." Masayoshi answers in a emotionless tone as they try the dorm doors on the first floor to find them all locked. "This seems odd, this is one of the classes that agreed to being locked in the school yet it seems like they're locked in their rooms." Masayoshi explains "how is that weird?" Mayumi asks "simple, most of them are active students so they wouldn't be in their rooms all day." Masayoshi answers before they start walking to the dining hall to hear some clanking noises as they quickly run in.

They see a 17 year old woman that's 5.8 feet tall along with fair white skin, light brown hair that goes to the middle of her back and green eyes along with a tattoo of a cross on the back of her left hand while wearing a white short asleeve shirt with a illustration of a cross on the front, black pants and a necklace with a crucifix in the middle of it. "Kazuko Nakano, the ultimate preacher she knows all religions but she apparently likes Christianity the most and she's been used to tell people about religions since she was 10." Mayumi explains with a smile before she stops when Masayoshi glares at her to show that he doesn't care.

"And she's also clumsy making all that noise." Masayoshi says so Kazuko looks at him a little afraid making Masayoshi smile at what he has done before he gestures to her to speak. "So even the ultimate puppeteer is hostile, but again I already knew that since we are classmates." Kazuko explains before they hear footsteps in their direction as Masayoshi pulls a carving knife out of his pocket. "Hey we're all friends here." A male voice says to reveal a 16 year old man that's six feet tall along with fair white skin, blue eyes and black hair that goes to the end of his neck that curls at the end of each strand while wearing a white dress shirt, dark blue pants, and a dark blue formal jacket along with white gloves walks in.

"Sadao Utsugi, the ultimate actor." Masayoshi mutters as he puts his carving knife away as Sadao silently walks up to him and glares at Masayoshi. "We might not like each other but try not to stab me, we still need to find the other students and figure out what's going on." Sadao explains before walking past Masayoshi to see if there is anything to eat while Mayumi smiles before following Sadao.

"Masayoshi why do you not like Sadao?" Kazuko asks "its a secret, but let's say he took something away from me before this all started." Masayoshi answers before leaving the dining hall alone and starts heading for the stairs to see that he can go up with them. "What's wrong?" A light voice asks to reveal a certain black and white bear appearing behind Masayoshi which just stares at it acting as if its a remote controlled puppet. "What do you want _puppet_?" Masayoshi asks as he sees Monokuma glaring at Masayoshi as he starts to get angry and shows his claws almost scaring the puppeteer.

"I'm not a puppet, and I think I should tell you some guidelines of what's going on since you seem the most understandable." Monokuma answers before laughing slightly so he clenches a fist as he takes a step towards the bear. "And what would these guidelines be?" Masayoshi asks "calm down and save those hands for controlling Pinocchio, its pretty simple the first rule is you can't hurt me or I'll punish you and that goes to all of your friends. The biggest guideline is there's a traitor amongst you and if you don't figure out who they are you'll start losing classmates." Monokuma explains before Masayoshi closes his eyes and tries to calm down from hearing the words about his puppets being like Pinocchio.

"So you're saying there is a ultimate despair among us?" Masayoshi asks "yep." Monokuma answers before heading into the dining hall making Masayoshi run up to the second floor to see that the gate to the stairs is open. "Masayoshi Monokuma just told us what's going on so what are you doing?" A female voice asks to reveal Kazuko standing behind Masayoshi with a concerned look. "You're not going to believe me but I'm going to find our classmates and a way out." Masayoshi answers "I know you wouldn't hurt anyone but why do you keep wanting to do this alone?" Kazuko asks "because if I'm going to try to do this by myself it will make the despair target me first and also no one else will trust a puppeteer that only trusts his puppets and no one else." Masayoshi explains before walking up to the second floor leaving Kazuko alone at the bottom of the stairs.

And that's the end of chapter 1 so don't forget to review I would like to know how well I'm doing right now with this story even though I'm already writing the truth (another dangan ronpa story of mine) at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to chapter two of Hope's peak academy's 75th class sorry if it seems a little weird about how the other floors are accessible to these students, the answer is according to my theory is Junko probably found a way to drain hope from some of the students through other methods in this case using a ultimate despair among them hunting them and to make it more fun for Junko she let's them go to every floor to try to figure out who the despair is and lets them keep their memories.

Masayoshi is walking down the hall passing the library until he hears pages of a book flipping making him look inside to see a 16 year old boy that's 5.7 feet tall along with fair white skin, a left green eye and a brown right eye and black slightly messy hair that goes to the middle of his neck and bangs that go to the bottom of his forehead while wearing a white button up shirt with long sleeves along with black pants and a open jacket that has buttons is reading a book.

Masayoshi enters the library alerting the boy which puts the book down and looks in the ultimate puppeteer's direction. "Still studying are we ultimate scholar, Fumio shimizu?" Masayoshi asks "of course or I wouldn't be able to live up to my title." Fumio answers with a small smile before looking back at the book he was just reading as Masayoshi takes a step closer. "Fumio be careful, apparently we're stuck in here with a despair and the rest of our classmates and I don't want the scholar dying on me." Masayoshi explains "yeah like you really care but don't worry the despairs won't do anything probably." Fumio says unsure as he sees Masayoshi walking over to a bookshelf and touches the spines of the books as his fingers slightly twitch.

"Do you feel different without your puppets or material for puppets and string?" Fumio asks "of course I do I'm a puppeteer and I need at least one puppet." Masayoshi answers as he moves away from the bookshelf as the scholar opens up his book and continues to silently read. "Well hopefully we see each other soon Ningyou." Fumio answers before Masayoshi leaves the library to see kazuko in the hall so he starts walking towards her slightly curious. "What are you doing following me?" Masayoshi asks "I just want to make sure my friend is safe." Kazuko answers "friend." Masayoshi mutters before his eyes widen as he runs to the first floor heading towards the dining hall to see Mayumi and Sadao sitting at a table talking.

"Are you two okay?" Masayoshi asks "yeah we're fine puppet." Sadao answers coldly before looking at Masayoshi emotionlessly as Kazuko catches up to them. "What was that Utsugi?" Masayoshi asks in a hostile tone making Sadao stand up before he starts walking towards Masayoshi. "I called you puppet so don't ever mention my surname ever or you'll regret it." Sadao answers "stop it you two!" A rough female voice commands to reveal a 17 year old woman that's 6.2 feet tall along with pale white skin, grey eyes and short black hair that goes to the middle of her neck while looking like its a little spiky at the bottom of her hair while wearing a white business like shirt with a grey tie wrapped around her neck and dark blue pants walks into the dining hall.

"Masa houritsu, the ultimate lawyer." Mayumi greets before standing up and bows politely as Sadao looks at the lawyer angrily before walking out of the dining hall as Fumio walks in confused. "Did I miss something?" Fumio asks "kind of everything Fumio." Masa answers as she walks after Sadao as Mayumi looks at the other three ultimates to try to see if they had anything. "So Masayoshi what are we going to do?" Kazuko asks "well first we have to find our eight classmates then we'll find a way out." Masayoshi answers as he looks at Fumio which nods in agreement while Kazuko simply smiles.

Masa walks into the hall to see Sadao walking forward making her try to run to catch up to him before he stops making her start to walk again. "Do you think that was fun in there seeing you get in a arguement for no reason?" Masa asks as she sees Sadao turn around to show hate in his eyes as he starts to grin like a lunatic before taking a step towards her. "Fun, it was not fun knowing what happened to my sister so of course it wasn't!" Sadao answers before running at her making Masa try to run away from him before the actor shoves her into a wall aggressively making her hit the ground in pain as she looks at him scared. "I forgot that word triggers him since the incident with his sister." Masa mutters as he starts kicking her in the stomach while he starts laughing at her pain before they hear footsteps behind Sadao.

"Picking on a girl are we?" A rough male voice asks to reveal a 17 year old man that's 5.8 feet tall along with light tan skin, dark green eyes and dark red hair that goes to the the end of his neck and is slicked back and scars all over his hands while wearing a black sleeveless shirt with a dark green short sleeve jacket over it and green pant behind Sadao. The man punches Sadao to the ground making a thud noise to reveal that it should've knocked him out as the man reaches a hand out to Masa.

"The ultimate artisan, Takumi Tedhukuri." Masa says "come on take my hand lady before the actor stops acting and gets back up for a second round." Takumi explains as Masa takes his and so he leads her to the second floor before they hear loud footsteps and loud laughing. "Come on out Masa I only want to have fun with you!" Sadao yells as Takumi lets Masa slip into the girls' locker room leading to the swimming pool as Sadao pulls out what looks like a knife.

"Utsugi are you really just the ultimate actor?" Takumi asks before slamming his shoulder into Sadao which h hits the wall hard before he drops the knife which Takumi picks up before walking towards the swimming pool. "Of course I'm more than a actor, I'm the best!" Sadao answers before running at Takumi and hits him in the head making Takumi stumble forward as he turns around and punches Sadao in the head knocking him out as he knocks on the girls' locker room.

"Come on Masa we need to get you to safety." Takumi commands as the door opens with Masa stepping out as she sees Takumi dropping the knife. "Takumi are you alright?" Masa asks "yeah, I'm lucky that the bastard isn't that strong to actually hurt me with just strength." Takumi answers as he starts heading for the third floor while running the back of his head with Masa following him while trying not to think of Sadao. "Don't worry he's fine I don't think he's the despair I think he's just really triggered and angry because of what you probably said to him." Takumi explains as the two arrives at the stairs with the artisan turning around to face Masa with a small smile.

And that's the end of chapter 2 so don't forget to review or don't its your choice since you're probably human although I would like to hear your opinions.


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome to chapter three of Hope's peak academy's 75th class hopefully its not that bad to read but I will continue anyway and hope more people read it later on oh and I have a forum for this that needs more members desperately. Link: forum/Dangan-ronpa-rp/190834/ now let's get started shall we. Oh yeah to reply to the one review (that matters to me) yeah sorry about the paragraph thing but I will start doing it to keep things looking neat.

Masa and Takumi arrive at the third floor with no sign of Sadao following them so they decide to take a quick breather and walk over to a nearby wall to talk. "So Takumi what were you doing just coincidentally nearby?" Masa asks "well I woke up in one of the first floor classrooms then when I stepped out and walked a little closer to the dining hall I saw you two." Takumi explains as he rubs the back of his head from where Sadao hit him pretty good.

Takumi leads Masa to the rec room to see that Sadao isn't behind them as the two gets into the rec room to see a 17 year old man which is 6.2 feet tall along with fair white skin, light gray eyes and short black hair that goes to the middle of his neck looking like it was recently combed while wearing a nicely stitched up white long sleeve dress shirt with the stitching shown on the sleeves and black pants along with white silk looking gloves and thin rimmed glasses is reading a fashion magazine with Junko on the cover.

"Saburo Shitateya, the ultimate tailor." Takumi greets "yes what is it, do you not see that I'm busy?" Saburo asks while looking up from the magazine with a cold stare right at Takumi. "Nothing, we didn't know we were going to meet you in this room." Masa answers for Takumi which looks out into the hall to make sure its still safe to see no sign of Sadao.

"So do you admire her?" Masa asks as she points at the magazine that Saburo is holding to see that his expression softened. "Yes, it is a dream of mine to make beautiful clothing for someone like her." Saburo answers as he puts the magazine back in the magazine rack to reveal that he's done reading it.

Sadao pushes himself off the floor as he looks more calmly as he picks up the knife he dropped and puts it away as he starts heading to the first floor while he starts to remember his argument with Masayoshi making him drop to his knees crying before he remembers Masa using the word fun. "No one should talk about my little sister in vain even if I have to kill them." Sadao says "is that how you really feel?" A familiar voice asks to reveal Monokuma standing behind Sadao which stops crying and looks at Monokuma slightly angry. "Yes that is how I feel and you of all people should know." Sadao answers "meet with me in the Monokuma room on the fourth floor and we'll talk things out and maybe we'll see if you are worthy to see your sister again or even leave." Monokuma explains "lead the way bear." Sadao commands before he starts to follow Monokuma to the fourth floor casually not even scared.

The two arrive at the data room as they enter the room with Monokuma stop moving and the door automatically locking behind Sadao. "So what do you want?" Sadao asks "just to talk." A female voice answers from behind a door with a illustration of Monokuma as Sadao starts walking towards the door calmly.

Masayoshi is sitting in the dining hall talking to Fumio as Mayumi is out in one of the classrooms with Kazuko, Masayoshi sighs in frustration as Fumio was telling him how arguing with someone is a little pointless because of their predicament. "I'm sorry Fumio but there's something up with him." Masayoshi says "of course there is he's the ultimate actor he knows how to fake emotions so you don't know anything about him and mainly what I remember Masa telling me." Fumio explains getting Masayoshi's full attention while Fumio looks at the door to see if anyone is listening.

"What does she know?" Masayoshi asks "her father is a lawyer and have been trying to take Sadao's parents to court to get rid of their rights over their two children." Fumio answers "why would that happen?" Masayoshi asks "well you see Sadao's parents decided to prositute their ten year old daughter Kotoko to some producers with their mother where they were raped. Masa's father was enraged when Sadao told them starting the trials but they were found innocent making Masa's father keep Sadao at least." Fumio explains shocking Masayoshi as Fumio finally decides to leave for the library so he can continue studying for no exact reason.

Masayoshi enters the hall and starts to head to the third floor trying to find Sadao which leads him to the art room which he walks towards nervously remembering one of his classmates. Masayoshi enters the room to see a 16 year old girl that's 5.6 feet tall along with brown eyes and dark brownish red hair that goes to her shoulders while wearing a teal blue short sleeve shirt with a illustration of Sayaka's 8-bit face along with Leon and Ibuki's 8-bit faces on the back and dark red pants is sitting in the middle of the room hugging what looks like a plushie of Leon Kuwata.

"The ultimate fangirl, Mariko Toritsukare someone I didn't want to see again." Masayoshi mutters getting Mariko's attention as she turns to face the ultimate puppeteer before standing up. "Oh come on Ningyou, there's no reason to be mean." Mariko says a little hostile before Masayoshi soghs and starts walking to the backroom of the art room ignoring Mariko entirely. Masayoshi successfully enters the backroom to see string and wood material for puppets laying around as he starts to touch the materials with a grin.

Masa and Takumi are heading to the fourth floor to see Sadao leaving the data room with a calm emotionless look before he notices the two. "Are you feeling better Utsugi?" Masa asks "of course I am." Sadao answers as if he forgot about trying to kill Masa before he walks towards them. "We need to watch each other before we start dying one by one without being able to escape this hell." Sadao explains as Masa nods and hugs him which Sadao looks at her a little shocked at the action that the lawyer just did. "I'm happy that you're acting normal again." Masa says before letting Sadao go while he tries to hold back to do anything stupid to show his emotions before Takumi starts to cough.

"Masa think its wise to start looking for a way out before Sadao tries to do something stupid like trying to kill you again, so let's get going now." Takumi explains before leading Masa back to the first floor so they can try to regroup with the others as Sadao watches them walk away with gritted teeth. "You will not take her that easily." Sadao whispers before he starts to follow the two slowly so they don't notice him behind them while thinking of what to do to get back at Takumi as he starts to smirk at his dark thoughts.

Takumi stops at the stairs before he starts to hear Sadao's footsteps walking towards them so he tells Masa to quickly get the others right away. "Hey Takumi do you mind if we talk for a little bit?" Sadao asks "not at all since we are friends." Takumi answers before walking towards Sadao which quickly pulls his knife out and cuts into Takumi's stomach making the artisan fall to his knees bleeding.

"Why are you doing this?" Takumi asks "to protect her from you of course!" Sadao answers crazily before cutting into Takumi's throat as he kicks the artisan to the ground. Sadao drops the knife as he starts to calmly walk down the stairs away from the corpse with a wide grin to show how happy he is about Takumi's death.

And that's the end of chapter three I hope this is getting interesting since I am trying my best here but please try checking out the link above I would appreciate it but again you are human so you do have a choice.


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome to chapter four of Hope's peak academy's 75th class, which yes through the fan girl there will be many references to the canon characters of the franchise now let's get this started.

Sadao is walking down the sairs while taking off his jacket and gloves while entering the bathroom to spot a clean dress shirt, jacket, and gloves similar to his own. Sadao changes into the new and clean clothes and steps out of the bathroom to hear Masa screaming, Sadao starts heading for the stairs quickly with a smirk.

Sadao arrives at the stairs to see Masa examining Takumi's body while crying as he takes a cautious step towards her. "Hey Masa are you okay?" Sadao asks "of course not, one of our friends were brutally killed!" Masa answers before standing up and looks at Sadao angrily before they see Fumio arriving on his way to the library. "Woah what happened?" Fumio asks "the ultimate artisan, Takumi Tedhukuri is dead." Masa answers sadly and softly so Fumio walks over to them to see the crime scene.

"So should we tell the others?" Masa asks "yeah, let's split up Masa you go with Fumio while I go alone." Sadao answers before walking ahead trying not to look back at what he did while heading up a few floors to calm down. Sadao arrives at the fifth floor heading for the greenhouse to hear some humming in that direction so he starts to take more cautious steps.

Sadao enters the greenhouse to see a young 16 year old woman that's 5.8 feet tall along with pale white skin, freckles going from the bridge of her nose to close to her cheeks along with light green eyes and long red hair that goes down past her shoulders by two inches while wearing a short sleeve dark green shirt with a white illustration of a fully bloomed flower on the front and dark green pants with a flower design is tending to the plants.

"Am I talking to the ultimate gardener, Ayaka Koujou?" Sadao asks getting Ayaka's attention making her turn around with a big smile before she finishes taking care of the plants. "Yep and its nice to see you again too Sadao." Ayaka answers before walking over to him to see what he wants as he just looks around the greenhouse. "So what brings you here?" Ayaka asks "just finding a calming place before I get everyone together." Sadao answers "then this is the place, its very calming." Ayaka says before gesturing to the plants behind her to show her love for the things making Sadao chuckle before he takes a step towards the plants.

"Sadao do you think we'll ever be able to leave?" Ayaka asks "of course we will, I'll make sure of it I do need to return Masa to her father after all." Sadao answers while sitting down, Ayaka walks up to him before sitting down next to him to show how much trust she has for the ultimate actor.

Masayoshi is now in the hall being followed by Mariko which is holding her Leon plushie as Masayoshi tries to ignore her. "So puppeteer why are you exactly looking for Sadao?" Mariko asks "just for a talk is all and don't call me that ever again." Masayoshi answers before they see Fumio and Masa walking in their direction with solemn looks.

"What happened?" Masayoshi asks "Takumi Tedhukuri is dead." Fumio answers "Fumio gather everyone in the dining hall its time to find the traitor and fast." Masayoshi says before Fumio and Masa runs away to tell the others while Mariko looks at him a little scared so he starts heading for the dining hall with her. Masayoshi sees Mayumi sitting against the wall next to the dining hall before she spots Masayoshi and smiles while Masayoshi just heads into the dining hall.

Masayoshi enters the dining hall as he tries not to think about anyone dying before Mayumi and Mariko enters after him. "Are you OK?" Mayumi asks "no, one of us died." Masayoshi answers before he sits at a table with a depressed look before Mariko sits in front of him. "Don't worry the killer might strike again." Mariko says calmly scaring both Masayoshi and Mayumi at what Mariko just said.

Kazuko is on the fourth floor heading for the headmaster's office curiously as she tries the door to see that its unlocked to reveal that no one is in there letting her walk in and explore the room for clues. Kazuko hears footsteps so she heads for the desk before Fumio walks in looking at Kazuko with a confused look. "Sorry I thought you were the traitor." Kazuko says "I wouldn't just trust that I mean I'm not but you have no proof on that so you have to be on guard all of the time, oh and Masayoshi wants everyone in the dining hall well at least the ones we know are still here." Fumio explains before leading Kazuko out of the office to see Saburo in the hall waiting for Fumio to leave the headmaster's office.

The three starts heading for the first floor before they hear a thud on the fifth floor so they start running to the fifth floor. They see Masa on the floor tripped on what looks like a puppet so Fumio picks it up before helping Masa up as they enter the greenhouse to see Sadao talking to Ayaka.

"Hey Sadao we're all meeting in the dining hall to discuss what's going on." Masa says getting Sadao's attention before they all leave the greenhouse to see Monokuma in the hall. "Time for some fun." Monokuma announces before the lights go out making everyone panic as Kazuko feels someone grab her roughly as the person knocks her out.

Kazuko wakes up in the secret room on the second floor in the men's bathroom to see Sadao and Monokuma in the room also. "So why am I killing this one?" Sadao asks to reveal that he's holding a knife in his right hand while looking at Kazuko emotionlessly. "She almost found out the truth." Monokuma answers so Kazuko tries to get up and run out of the room with Sadao quickly following her.

"You can't escape." Sadao says emotionlessly before he goes to grab Kazuko which enters the bathroom before falling to the floor. "Why are you doing this Utsugi?" Kazuko asks "to see my sister again and to protect Masa, and you're just a obstacle in my way!" Sadao answers angrily while getting the knife ready before Kazuko kicks him in the chest angering him more than before.

Masa sees the lights turn on to reveal that Kazuko and Sadao are missing so she quickly leads the others down a floor to go look as Fumio looks at her worried. "You don't need to panic there is no way Sadao can be the traitor, a killler yes but not a traitor so you don't have to worry about him killing Kazuko." Fumio explains as they arrive at the fourth floor to hear more footsteps heading towards them.

"They went to the second floor, I heard them." A male voice says to reveal a sixteen year old man that's 6.5 feet tall along with fair white skin, hazel brown eyes and light brown hair that goes to the end of his neck while wearing a dark brown long sleeve turtleneck shirt, black pants and a pure white lab coat that goes four inches past his waist walking towards them. "Thanks Toshiaki Kagaku the ultimate scientist." Fumio greets before Masa decides to head to the second floor alone thinking that the others will just slow her down.

Masa arrives at the second floor to hear faint crying coming from the bathroom so she quickly runs to it before the others could catch up. Masa enters the bathroom to see Sadao covered in blood sitting against a wall crying so Masa quickly walks over to him. "What happened and where's Kazuko?" Masa asks "I killed her." Sadao answers so Masa looks at him scared before noticing how scared he is of himself so she hugs him to comfort Sadao not caring about the blood getting on her.

Fumio enters the bathroom with Saburo which is holding a bundle of rope so Masa gets up and tries to stop them. "What are you doing?" Masa asks "its obvious we're tying up the traitor and putting him in the dining hall so we can 'punish' him so we can leave." Fumio answers before pushing Masa out of the way while Saburo ties up Sadao and drags him out of the bathroom as Masa seed Ayaka in the hall confused on what to do.

"Please stop he can't be the traitor!" Masa yells while trying to get up before Toshiaki stops her as the others continue walking. "You're wrong Houritsu he is the traitor." Toshiaki says before letting Masa go as she runs to the door to see the others already gone making her run after them. Masa gets to the stairs to see Saburo dragging Sadao towards the dining hall so she runs down the stairs trying to catch up.

And that's the end of chapter four sorry if the content isn't the best but I'll try better next chapter so don't forget to give me your opinions or questions


	5. Chapter 5

Welcome to chapter five of Hope's peak academy's 75th class which if any of you read my other Dangan ronpa fanfic The truth you should have a slight clear idea of what's going to happen since I'm actually going to end up combining The truth with Hope's peak academy's 75th class. I apologize for any grammar issues beforehand and now I will let you read the chapter.

Masa gets to the dining hall to see Masayoshi standing next to Sadao while holding a small carving knife as Masa runs over to them to try to stop what's going before Mayumi pushes the lawyer away effortlessly. "Monokuma come out we're ready to end the game!" Masayoshi yells as the whole group sees Monokuma enter the dining hall casually before looking at Sadao.

"Then kill him to end the game and I'll let you all leave." Monokuma commands as Masa slips into the kitchen and grabs a knife before heading back into the dining hall. Masayoshi walks over to Sadao as he gets ready to end the actor's life before Masa runs at him and stabs the puppeteer in the side as she quickly grabs Sadao and heads for the second floor. Masa arrives on the second floor before freeing Sadao from the rope as he leads her to one of the classrooms.

Sadao enters the classroom as they hear footsteps running towards them before Saburo enters the classroom with Masayoshi and Mayumi. "Masa and Sadao just give up this is not fun." Saburo commands before Sadao takes Masa's knife and runs at the three impaling the tailor while turning the blade.

"You're next puppet." Sadao says before running at Masayoshi while Mayumi tries stopping him making the blade slip into her stomach injuring her as she starts to cry in pain. "Mayumi, Sadao you bastard!" Masayoshi yells before punching Sadao to the ground as he picks up Mayumi and carries her out of the room scared for her. "Sadao are you OK?" Masa asks while helping Sadao up to see a bruise on his left cheek making her place a hand on the bruise.

"I'll be fine when I get you out of here." Sadao answers before pushing Masa's hand away making her worry more about him. "So you are the traitor?" Masa asks "yes I am but don't worry I'll redeem myself." Sadao answers before he sits against a wall as Masa nods before walking out of the room not noticing that he's taking his bloodstained jacket off. Masa enters the hall to see Fumio standing against one of the walls with a smirk before she walks up to him angrily.

"Do you want him dead also Scholar?" Masa asks while grabbing Fumio by his scholar as he looks at her calmly to show that he's not scared of her. "Of course not." Fumio answers before he gently pushes Masa away while he fixes his collar making sure she didn't mess it up. "So what should we do?" Masa asks "I'm the ultimate scholar not ultimate Strategist so if you want the plan go find her and ask her." Fumio explains as he sees Masa heading up a floor before she turns to face the scholar. "Fumio watch over Sadao." Masa says before heading to the third floor trying to find people that will side with Sadao before seeing Ayaka heading up to the top floor.

"Don't you think its weird that none of our classmates care if they kill each other?" A female voice asks to reveal a 16 year old woman 5.7 feet tall along with fair white skin, light emerald green eyes and pink like hair that goes to her waist while wearing a white long sleeve dress shirt along with black pants and a open dark red jacket that has buttons is walking towards Masa.

"Of course its weird Hotaru Denshou, the ultimate strategist." Masa answers while she turns to look at Hotaru which calmly looks around to reveal that she's thinking. "So Masa how is Fumio doing?" Hotaru asks "he's doing fine but we're wandering what we should do." Masa answers "its simple we talk to Monokuma about a deal and if needed we'll kill Sadao its for the others, nothing personal." Hotaru explains "we are not killing Sadao Utsugi that is not a option!" Masa yells shocking Hotaru which starts to tap her fingers together trying to think of a better plan than her original one.

Masayoshia arrives at the nurse's office to see Mariko in the room before he puts Mayumi down and starts looking for medical supplies to use to take care of Mayumi's wound. After cleaning and bandaging it up, Mayumi sits up to look at Masayoshi to show that she's grateful. "Thank you Ningyou." Mayumi says "don't worry about it but try not to get yourself killed either that would make me look bad." Masayoshi explains with a joking smile as he chuckles before Mariko smiles at the scene and continues to quietly watch them.

"I'll be back I have to go look for Sadao so Mariko watch Mayumi for me." Sadao commands before leaving the nurse's office as Mariko sits in the corner of the room while looking at her plushie as she hugs it close to her. Mariko looks at Mayumi with a childish smile as she starts to feel a zipper on the back of the plushie as her hand starts to unzip it "Mariko what are you doing over there?" Mayumi asks "nothing just cuddling with my Leon!" Mariko answers while putting her hand into the plushie's secret compartment as she feels a object inside of the plushie making her grin slightly before stopping as she notices Mayumi is watching.

Masayoshia is walking through the hall thinking of how Sadao killed Saburo emotionlessly and just because of the word fun. "What are you thinking about?" A male voice from the direction of the dining hall to reveal a 17 year old man that's 5.8 feet tall along with fair white skin, blue eyes and dark red hair that goes to the end of his neck and seems to stick up a little bit in the middle of his head while wearing a dark purple long sleeve shirt with the cuffs rolled up and a black tie wrapped around his neck and dark blue pants along with a ring that has a ruby for the gem on his left hand's middle finger is walking towards Masayoshi from behind holding a cup of what looks like tea.

"Oh I didn't hear you Rokuro Honyaku also known as the ultimate translator, and I'm thinking about what's going." Masayoshi answers "well you can come with me to think, I'm going to go to the music room on the fourth floor where Chikaku is waiting for her tea." Rokuro explains "that sounds good enough for me." Masayoshi says before following Rokuro up to the fourth floor getting a bad feeling of what might happen.

The two arrives at the fourth floor with Rokuro walking over to the music room as Masayoshi slowly catches up to the translator. They enter the Music room to see a 17 year old girl that's 5.5 feet tall along with pale white skin, red eyes and white long hair that goes two inches above her waist while wearing a light blue long sleeve shirt with the cuffs folded, dark green pants and a ring with a ruby used for the gem on her right hand's ring finger is sitting next to the piano drawing in a notebook.

"Chikaku Zumen, my beloved ultimate designer I brought you your tea!" Rokuro announces as he walks over to her and hands Chikaku the cup as she takes it without looking at them. "Thanks Rokuro." Chikaku says before she drinks her tea and continues to draw while the ultimate translator walks over to Masayoshi. "So what does she design?" Masayoshi asks "anything from clothing to manga and anime characters, she actually helped the ultimate animator Ryota Mitarai design characters for him to try animating a few times in the past." Rokuro explains before they spot a notebook paper next to her that has a drawing of what looks like Leon Kuwata's execution.

"Chikaku what's that?" Rokuro asks "something I saw while taking a nap when I was waiting for you." Chikaku answers casually as the two men examine the drawing to see the execution a little better. "Rokuro I think something's wrong with her." Masayoshi whispers "shut up!" Rokuro yells before he slaps Masayoshi to reveal that he doesn't like the puppeteer talking bad about Chikaku.

And that's the end of chapter five and like usual give me your feedback I'll like to see your opinions and check out my forum of you want and now I'll see you all in the next chapter.


End file.
